fanppgfandomcom-20200214-history
Tucker
Tucker Foley is one of Danny Fenton's two best friends, the other is Sam Manson, and a big techno-geek. He is also an expert in this field and always helps Danny to fight ghosts. He is voiced by Rickey D'Shon Collins. Appearance He is an African-American male with black hair done in dreadlocks with dark teal almost turqouise eyes. He wears a light green short sleeve shirt with black baggy jeans that has a loose silver belt hanging on his hips. He also wears black boots and dark red baseball hat turned sideways. His pants have silver chains hanging from the pockets. He used to wear glasses, but later switched to contacts. History Tucker is one of Danny's two best friends, having stated as being close since forever. He's mostly helped out Danny through use of his PDA, which he uses to hack into various technological systems such as Skulker's gauntlet or Technus' techno suit.. He is also a meat fanatic, his preferred choice of food in which he refuses any vegetation, enough that he had diarrhea since his digestive system couldn't ingest it. Being exposed to its contents have caused him to develop a keen sense of smell finely tuned to it. Tucker has also shown decent aim with a crossbow and is shown to be a terrible singer who is practically tone-deaf, enough to release the trance Ember held over her world-wide audience. He is deathly afraid of hospitals, doctors, and nurses as a result, he never visits the Casper High nurse so much so with only able to pass the nurse's office that requires him bypassing it with a bag his head to avoid eye contact. He's also afraid of snakes. Tucker once expressed jealousy over Danny's ghost powers, wishing for ghost powers of his own and gaining them unknowingly through Desiree, the wish-granting genie ghost. Tucker's powers quickly consumed him, turning him evil, until Danny put a stop to it, eventually restoring him back to normal through the use of the Fenton Ghostcatcher which is similar to a dreamcatcher. His uncontrollable vices and yearning for attention sent Tucker to unsuccessfully try and run for school president against the popular jock, Dash Baxter. Dash Baxter usually stuffs Tucker into a locker. On a later visit to the museum on a school field trip, Tucker notices that he resembles the picture of the Egyptian pharaoh on display. Hotep-Ra, a mummy ghost and past servant of the ancient king, noticed this and hands Tucker the king's ancient scepter which possesses Tucker and allows him to create an Egyptian world with himself as ruler and the teachers and students as his servants. Danny was forced to once again rein in his over-eager best friend. In the series finale, Tucker becomes the youngest mayor of Amity Park. Tucker's username in the massively popular multiplayer online role-playing game Doomed, a parody of the Doom series of video games, is Fryer-Tuck. This is a reference to one of Robin Hood's merry men, Friar Tuck. Personality Tucker is a very optimistic, light-hearted joker. Tucker enjoys talking, but often does not know when to keep his mouth shut, causing him to blurt out more than he should or cause trouble for his friends such as accidentally revealing the password put on the Ghost Portal to the Guys In White for example. His cloying, geeky, and appealing nature is not popular with the other students of Casper High and generally has a bad reputation amongst them. Tucker is a valuable friend to Danny throughout the series, mostly contributing with his technological expertise; he has used them to defeat various barriers ranging from hacking into Technus technological creations, to setting off security alarms. Despite his reluctance, he is loyal to Danny, from spying on Sam for Danny when she briefly dated Gregor/Elliot to sharing just about anything with him. Tucker has also shown to be rather observant as he quickly notices Sam's crush on Danny and is often the middle man between Danny and Sam. Tucker is mildly flirtatious and particularly interested in girls, though every attempt of his to get noticed by one has failed. Tucker's most serious crush was on Valerie Gray, which ended shortly afterwards, turned off by her status as a ghost hunter and enemy of Danny. Despite being rejected numerously, Tucker still considers himself to be highly desirable due to his confident nature. He often dreams as big as he feels on the outside. Tucker's first love, however, is technology for he cannot live without it to the point that his greatest fear is life without technology and his trusty PDA of which he has more than one. His love is so great that he will go great lengths to get the latest technology. Tucker's PDA's are the most useful items of technology used to aid Danny's ghost hunting and fighting exploits, next to the inventions of Jack and Maddie Fenton. After Phantom Planet, he began to date Valerie Gray. Weaknesses One of his greatest weaknesses is a tendency to abuse his relationships with his friends once he is in a position of power. Tucker has an inferiority complex where his friends are concerned, and whenever Tucker becomes empowered through a ghostly wish or otherwise, he tends to turn on his friends. This suggests a power-hungry and volatile side to the otherwise placid Tucker. At one point, Tucker was even perfectly willing to kill Danny at the behest of his wish-granting ghost benefactor. He is seen as irresponsible with power, using it for personal pleasure rather than the more righteous reasons Danny wields his with that similar to Vlad Plasmius. Relationships Danny Fenton/Phantom Tucker values Danny as his best friend, seemingly sharing everything with enough to do various things for him such as spying, hacking, etc., but has expressed jealousy over his ghost powers. Despite it all, Tucker always has Danny's back, whatever the case may be. Sam Manson Sam and Tucker are good friends , but are opposites to each other in terms of temperament; Sam is a strict vegetarian while Tucker is a meat fanatic. She is also more down-to-earth and determined while he's more impractical and relaxed. This makes Sam and Tucker total opposites, but deep down they are still good friends. Tucker is the first to note Sam's feelings for Danny, but he does not make much out of it. Valerie Gray Tucker was at the point of a possible relationship with this girl, but abandoned her after finding out about her dislike of Danny Phantom (which is somewhat ironic, since Danny didn't). Later on in the series, they started dating after Valerie had become part of Team Phantom. Abilities #'Fenton's Weaponry Mastery: '''he among with Sam, Danny, Jazz and their parents is seen using the Fenton's weapons with great expertise. #'Multilingual Skills: he speaks, and actually taught Esperanto to Danny #'''Master Hacking Skills: he is often seen hacking computers and even advanced security systems with incredible ease using only his PDA. Relationships Valerie Gray (Girlfriend) Natasha Foley (Mother) Ken Foley (Father) Sam Manson (Best Friend) Danny Fenton (Best Friend) Jazz Fenton (Close Friend) Dani Fenton (Close Friend) Dash Baxter (Close Friend) Kwan Akiyoshi (Close Friend) Star Callaway (Close Friend) Ben Tennyson (Best Friend) Blossom (Close Friend) Bubbles (Close Friend) Buttercup (Close Friend) Berserk (Close Friend) Brick (Best Friend) Butch (Best Friend) Boomer (Best Friend) Zak Staurday (Best Friend) Rex Salazar (Best Friend) Gallery Tucker/Gallery Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Male Character Category:Crossover Category:Humans Category:Human